mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Mancala World
Mancala World → German, Italian, Portuguese. Mancala World is a wiki on mancala games. It was created by Ralf Gering on July 27, 2008. The wiki was first hosted by scribblewiki, a Canadian wiki farm, which was shut down two month later due to a server crash. Following an invitation extended by Angela Beesley, Mancala World was moved to Wikia from September 26, 2008 to October 1, 2008. Wikia is a selective free web hosting service for wikis (or wiki farm) operated by Wikia, Inc., a for-profit Delaware company founded in late 2004. It hosts Mancala World free of charge for readers and editors, but uses the wiki for advertising in return. If you find the advertising obstrusive you can either switch to Firefox and install one of its ad-blocking extensions or (preferably) you can become a member of the community (then you get advertising only on the Main Page). Statistics Mancala World is the largest wiki on mancala games. Currently it numbers legitimate content pages. General Policies Mancala World is an open content encyclopedia. Its articles are usually licensed to the public under the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL) or the Creative Commons-Share Alike Licence (Cc-by-sa). Each article must have a section at the end, which gives its copyright. Articles may be imported from other wikis in which case they must include references of the original article. The wiki is multi-lingual. The first article in a language must be about the generic term "mancala" and should be at least 100 words long. The articles of each language (except English) must be directly or indirectly linked with each other by a language category. Mancala World is written from a "sympathetic point of view (SPOV)", which differs considerably from Wikipedia's "neutral point of view" (NPOV). Generally, the main article on a subject should present the subject in a positive light. Critical perspectives should be placed in linked articles. Original research and original ideas are welcome. Boycott by Wikipedia The administrator Nikimaria of the English Wikipedia removed all links to Mancala World on October 18, 2013. This act of vandalism was based on WP:ELNO #12, a section of the content guideline "Wikipedia:External links". However, the headline of this section actually says that such a link is normally avoided, which means that #12 is just a rule, but not a law that must be followed. In fact, it should be discussed by the editors of an article whether the link to a Wikia is acceptable or not. When the links were restored, they were deleted by other admins, e.g. Ponyo, Excirial and Turgan, thus clearly proving the unscientific thinking on which Wikipedia is founded. Most Wikipedia articles on mancala games do not provide significant coverage or quality. Admin Ponyo making a fool of himself: :"You are no different than the myriad other wikias, and your use of "we" shows your obvious conflict of interest. You should not be adding links to websites with which you are affiliated anywhere on Wikipedia - it is considered link spam." (source) See also *Wikimanqala Copyright © Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category:Internet